A Little White Lie
by thirdwatch03
Summary: My version of the episode that Doc goes crazy in.


Title: A Little white lie  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch characters but I do wish I did alot.  
  
Summary: My version of the episode that Doc goes crazy in.  
  
A/N: This is different than NBC version so here you go. Here's what Kim and JD are wearing:  
  
Kim is wearing a a White tube-top that ties in the back and a mid-theigh-length black skirt. She is wearing knee-high black heel boots. JD is wearing a pair of jeans and nice black shoes. He is wearing a white beater and has a Blue t-shirt on over that but he has the shirt unbuttoned so you can see the beater.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I guess, that in a way, I still don't. Doc, go crazy? I cannot see Doc shooting people. This is Monte Parker, people! He's just not like that. I still wonder if Lieutenant Swersky got the details wrong and poor JD had no clue what was going on. He had just transfered here yesterday. He and I had just got back from a Rave.  
  
"Kim, JD, what you are about to do is very dangerous and you need to take it seriously."  
  
"Okay."  
  
JD and I were going to go into the firehouse, acting as if we were drunk. We would actually be carrying bottles. I would try to seduce Doc into giving me the gun and during that time, JD would come up behind him and cuff him.  
  
"Are you clear on what to do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Here are your bottles."  
  
JD and I walked in. We started staggering like drunks before we even got upstairs.We finally got up the stairs and I purposely fell to the ground. JD and I started laughing really loud and everyone stared at us. The best of all this is, I think the laughing was genuine. I looked over at JD and I instantly knew that the laughing was genuine and that we were going to pull this off just fine. JD helped me up and we began 'staggering' over to the rest of the group.  
  
"SO...Uh, What's the word I'm lookin' for, JD?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"SO..sorry. Didn't mean to break up the party."  
  
We laughed again.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, ZAMBRANO!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez, somebody has a little bit of an attitude. Can I say one thing first? Please?"  
  
I gave him my best baby face.  
  
"What?"  
  
I ran my left index finger down the front buttons of his shirt.  
  
"You are looking so fine, right now."  
  
Doc began talking in a softer tone which meant that I was wearing him down.  
  
"Kim, please. You're drunk."  
  
"Okay, can I make a deal with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you get rid of the gun, I'll go home, and sleep this off. I would never drink again."  
  
"I... I can't Kim. I have to make that guy feel pain."  
  
I fell back into my drunk routine.  
  
"Please, Doc. Cause if the answer is no, then me and mr. cute-ass over there,"  
  
I pointed over to JD who was still playing drunk watching my little performance.  
  
"then me and mr. cute-ass over there are going to go blitzed yet again, and,"  
  
I beltched which caused me and JD to laugh.   
  
"Excuse me. and we are going to get blitzed and drive to Atlantic City."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
He handed me the gun. When he wasn't looking, JD snuck up behind him and cuffed him. I had tears forming in my eyes. I never wanted to have to this to Doc.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Doc. I never meant to do it like this."  
  
I took one of his arms and led him down the stairs.  
  
"I have the suspect in custody. He is unarmed."  
  
The precinct took him into custody. I went back upstairs with everyone else. Carlos and Holly were working on the new lieutnenant that Doc had shot. I got a water from the fridge and sat at the table with everyone else.  
  
"Kim, JD told us what you guys did."  
  
"I just...I never wanted to betray him like that."  
  
JD turned to me.  
  
"We did the right thing, Kim. He was going to hurt these people had we not done what we did."  
  
"Do you not even feel a little bit of regret?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I regret that someone has high ranked as Monte Parker did something like that, I regret that we had to do that. I know it must've been really hard for you, seducing your best friend so that I could cuff him."  
  
"You have no idea. Doc has done nothing but been kind to me. He taught me so much about this job. Let's go."  
  
"Where are you going, Kim?"  
  
"Back to the rave. I need to let go of this little white lie and having a little more fun seems like the perfect solution. Anyone else in?"  
  
JD walked over to me.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
Nobody stepped up or said anything.  
  
"Let's go JD."  
  
We left. It was only a little white lie, how come I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was wrong?  
  
I can't believe that happened. I guess, that in a way, I still don't and never will. That was Monte Parker, and my little white lie could be the end of him. 


End file.
